Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. NAND is one example of a non-volatile flash memory. Flash memory may have a limited endurance, which determines a number of times a particular memory can be erased and re-programmed. Reducing the wear on the memory may help to improve the endurance. Trimming may be used to reduce wear. In one example, the programming voltage may be reduced while maintaining the programming speed in order to meet a minimum write throughput. The host may require a specific and sustained write performance which allows for voltage adjustments but not speed adjustments.